Day of departure
by Wildgirl6
Summary: One shot. CG recalls to her crew the day she left her home era.


A/N: Here's a cute little one-shot I have been thinking of doing for a while after seeing the first flashback scene of my favourite episode in the show "Be true to your crew" many times.

I hope you like it and feel free not to flame it in any way whatsoever. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

"Very well, I shall explain." CG sighed after Ethan demanded to explain to him, Luis and Emily why she is taking them back home after discovering that she was trying to repair her former robotic crew as he stops her from repairing one of her robotic crewmates which is blue coloured. "But I have to start at the beginning, before we all meet. Back in my time, in the year 12,000 A.D., I remember thinking as I prepare to board the Time Flyer, I have never seen my father so overcome with feeling."

(Flashback)

On a takeoff platform where the Time flyer is located at, a seemingly determined CG approaches her father who is waiting for her. She stared at him, never seeing him so overcome with feeling for a long time. As soon as she approached him, he said to her: "Cassiopeia, you are about to become the first human to explore the future." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you."

"I shall miss you too Father." CG embraced him tightly while fighting off an urge to cry as the snowfall began to pick up the pace again. The man was caught off guard before he let out a gentle sigh and patted her shoulder before she seperated from him and both smiled as he takes his hand off her shoulder.

 _Our emotional outburst was understandable. The approaching ice age, the worst in human history, is threatening Humanity. So, I knew how important it was to find a future where our civilization could be relocated, even if it meant being away from Human contact for we knew not how long._

"I have designed your crew to help you on your explorations as well as providing social interactions so important to adolescents." The man said before taking another deep breath and finishing with: "Farewell."

CG smiled and walked towards the Time Flyer but stopped to give a cute wave at her father who waved back and then entered the ship. Once inside, she was greeted by her three robotic crewmates, Nelnut, Suroc and Visocod Y.

"Good day, commander. I am your chef engineer, Nelnut, Model-K." Nelnut, the blue coloured robot, said as it approached her.

"I know, Nelnut. We've trained for six months together." CG said.

"Sorry. Auto greet mode. New program feature: I now play a variety of entertaining games," Nelnut said, showing her a frisbee like object and a small ball before throwing them acroos two seperate sides of the control room while CG watches which end up hitting the other two robots in the ship, "as as well as engage in age appropriate bander. To make our time travel wiz by, like a wormhole jump to Kragalum 5. Heh heh. Heh heh."

"Heh heh. Very amusing, Nelnut." CG said, before asking: "Um, do you have a volume control. Nelnut responds to her question by revealing that he does have one and then tried to do some humour while CG lowers his voice with his volume control, "Prepare for humour. An android, a clone and a can opener walking.."

"Good." CG says. Then, Nelnut backs up as Suroc, the green coloured robot, approaches her.

"Suroc Type-4 reporting."

"Hello. As I recall you are well versed in animal behaviours." CG said.

"Correct! I'm also a trained medic and familiar with adolescent peer issues. If the commander has any emotional conflicts, she may share them on my rear speaker." Suroc said, turning around to reveal his rear speaker phone.

"Oh! I feel fine, Suroc. Thanks." CG said, raising her hands in hesitation.

"Self esteem rating above normal." Suroc says before making way for Visocod Y, the yellow coloured robot.

"Hello, Visocod Y! Are you ready for adventure?" CG asked.

"Affirmative. I've been designed to scout potentially dangerous environments."

"Yes. I read your specifications." CG said.

"I've also been modified to serve as the ship's cook."

"Oh!" CG exclaimed in suprise.

"I can create 12 different vitamin bars and nitritious liquids." Visocod Y said as it brought out two cups and briefly shaked them before bring one of them to CG. "Kelkie smoothie?"

CG sniffs the smoothie and then pushes it away, "Maybe, in a few million years."

After a few moments, "You are fine, crew. Prepare for vortex entry." CG said just before going to the flight controls just up ahead.

Outside, Linus watches as the Time Flyer's engines started up and as the ship starts to slowly rise into the air, the green parts of it glowing. He looks on with his eyes full of worry and sadness as the machine turned and... *BOOM!* with the liquid fireworks, the ship left, leaving him to wonder if his daughter will ever be safe on her potentially dangerous mission.

(Flashback end)

* * *

So, how was it? What do you think of it? Let me know.


End file.
